chiniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Battles: Necron Estate Arc
Battles VS - XAGOK * Ordered by Panik to punish Gwendoline for hurting Jade * First Use of Scepter of Suffering VS - SOLRINNON * Subdued Jade to prevent her from running away Necron Estate * Ended friendship between Solrinnon and Jade VS - XAGOK * Attacked Xagox to try break free * Xagok tanked the attacks and grabbed her VS - ISAAC/ASTER/KOVIS * Jandar warned the trio of the demon in Jade * Trapped the 3 in a dark void VS - SHIGIN * Hired by Panik to sabotage the rescue team * Shigin was protecting Graim VS - NO RESULTS * Initial attack on Necron Estate * Majority of top fighters avoided the battle to rescue Jade VS - HEROES * Rozes broke free captured Payax Gang & Tomtek & Gruul * Isaac lead to advance into the Necron Castle * Graim and Valiant provided support for advancement VS - UZIF * Fought in Soldier Training Grounds * Uzif debated that there is more than being a soldier/follower * Trapped Sisal in a cage that would expand when she cloned herself VS - ROZES * Fought in Dining Hall, Entire place frozen solid * Rozes Hell Fire and Frosiosa's Demon Ice canceled each other * Slayed Frosiosa sending her back to Hell VS - KOVIS * Fought in Necron Halls/Rooftop/Necron Wall * Kovis learned to pinpoint location to apply critical damage * Two debated about protecting their loves ones * Ended with Kovis sending Carbonne through the Necron Wall VS CONTROLLED - ASTER * Fought in Panik's office * Assassins controlled by Nereza * Nereza toyed with Aster much of the battle VS - ASTER/UZIF * Uzif used psychic powers to control Aster's movements to counteract Nereza's control * Nereza used guards to attack Uzif, nearly killing him * Aster won by using sheer will power to break Nereza control, launching Nereza into ocean * ASSISTS: VS - LUCAS * Fought in Library * Lucas was able to fight off Super Nova to win fight but Necron Estate still started to burn VS - ISAAC * Fought in Jade's room * Xarvarax took the place of Solrinnon * Isaac gave speech of how he will never stop fighting that reached to rest of fighters * Spared Xarvarax because he realized that he was here to protect his friends not kill his enemies VS - SHIGIN * Battled in Necron Laboratory, destroyed defenses/robot guards * Hubyer used advanced battle suit to absorb/deflect all of Shigin's attacks * Thommar used a mech dragon powered by Dragon King Scepter * Shigin was injected with Anger Emotion Serum causing him to lose control * Nearly killed Thommar and ripped of Hubyer's left arm VS - GRAIM/VALIANT/PAYAX GANG * Merethyl battled entire forces and top fighters at once * Elite Elves turned on Merethyl when emotions controlled by Gwendoline VS - MERETHYL * Graim surrendered but Merethyl still thrusted her blade into Graim * Graim revealed his identity to her as Vivus and told her to not be give up VS - ISAAC * Fought mainly protecting Graim VS - ROZES * Outsmarted Varqo seeing through his illusion and projections VS - KOVIS * Kovis used Dragon King Scepter to fuse fire into his fighting style * Used Balqrin as a wrecking ball * Spared Payax because he did not want to fall into Hate like Payax/Apom * Crippled Payax with Scepter causing Payax to near be able to walk again VS Fused - HEROES * Fought on Necron Bridge * Majority of attacks were useless on Renwick Ko/Thazzarog * Captured Gwendoline was powering Thazzarog * Battle won with boosted Shigin using Touch of Radon VS CONTROLLED - HEROES * Soldiers of Necron Enterprise united under Merethyl to defeat Payax Goons * Merethyl used entire energy to restore Graim to full strength VS - NO RESULT * Fought on Necron Bridge * Galan and Kason had the edge for majority of battle * Isaac and Lucas were only able to stay in able using bond and superior teamwork * Combined attack on Kason caused Kason to lose his cool and begin to act rash * Fight ended when an injured Hubyer interrupted the fight causing confusion VS - KASON * Hubyer begged Kason to stop fighting and help him run away * Kason's rage/disgust for Hubyer caused him to kill Hubyer * Death of Hubyer VS - ISAAC/LUCAS * Fight use of Paldir Knight Form * Lucas transferred all his energy to Isaac giving Isaac enough power to ascend * Fight ended when Isaac used Giant Sword Summon and slashed through Kason/Necron Castle * ASSIST: VS - ASTER * Learned to use Eye of the Moon to besides transformation * Broke Xagox's Armor and launched him into ocean * Broken large portion of bridge with final attack VS - NO RESULT * Galan attacked Solrinnon to allow Rozes/Isaac to save Jade * Fight Ended when Solrinnon used a portal to abandon Galan at the other end of Necron Estate VS - PANIK * Death of Ryfon * Ryfon assuming Panik was defeated began to attack him for revenge for years of torture * Ryfon was distracted by Jade which lead to Panik's sneak attack VS - NO RESULT * Solrinnon occupied the 3 while Panik confronted Jade * Aster was defeated during the battle due to still being weakened from previous battle VS - JADE * Jade unleashed her anger/power to attack Panik * Finally embraced Umbrus and allowed him to protect her * Before Jade could kill Panik Solrinnon/Rozes both came in to help their ally VS - SOLRINNON * Death of Rozes * Death of Isaac * Solrinnon drove her blade straight through Rozes into Jade * Isaac lost control and gave into his rage unleashing his Corrupt Form * Solrinnon was able to kill Isaac before full transformation * Before dying Jade was able to use all her magic to rewind time VS - SOLRINNON * 2nd Death of Rozes * With knowledge of future Jade warned Rozes quick enough for her to react * Rozes stabbed Solrinnon and Solrinnon stabbed Rozes * Rozes greatly injured Solrinnon forcing her to retreat with Panik Battle Records Category:Battles